


Shameless!

by Aestivalx



Series: Shameless! Haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bartenders, Cigarettes, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Injured Kageyama Tobio, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Poverty, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Tension, Theft, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unresolved Tension, Violence, Volleyball, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestivalx/pseuds/Aestivalx
Summary: "A pact." Hinata hummed drunkenly, body warm from the alcohol. "To staying together!"Kei scoffed, but he raised the bottle anyway. "How drunk are you?""Enough to say this, but not enough to forget it." The redhead eyed Yamaguchi and Kageyama, thin eyebrows raised in high arcs. "Toast, damnit!"Bottles clanked loudly together and echoed through the empty air of the gym, and Hinata beamed proudly. "To staying together," he echoed thoughtfully, raising the bottle to his lips and drinking greedily. Hopefully, staying together forever.---Alternately : Hinata and the first years drunkenly make a pact to stay together, but life complicates things, and it's up to Hinata to make things normal again. The first step? Getting the group back together.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Shameless! Haikyuu!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748569
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Shameless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first legitimate Haikyuu! Fic! I will warn that the fic does include some.... heavy themes, especially around drug/alcohol use (used as TERRIBLE coping mechanisms) but will be balanced with a multitude of fluff scenes we all love. The first chapter isn't so much of a chapter as it is an _introduction _, and will be MUCH shorter than the legitimate chapters the follow it.__
> 
> _  
> _I know that the stories themes may seem a little confusing as of now, but it will all make since later (promise!). It is a poly!fic, so if that isn't your thing I'll warn you now if the tags didn't :D._  
>  _
> 
> _  
> _Thank you so much if you stick around and keep up, and for giving me the chance! I'm looking at updating every week (give or take), and giving you guys good content. Like I said, the chapters will be much longer then this first one. I'm looking forward to taking this fic all the way to the end! ~Aphe_  
>  _

His breath comes out in bursts, a warmth of air past his lips which tingle slightly from the cold. The peddling of the bike warms his lungs and the muscles of his legs enough to keep him warm, but not enough to sweat. 

Biking up and down the winding roads calms him, even if he can barely feel the tips of his fingers or his nose. Hinata peddles quickly, as if on a mission, rear lifted slightly off the seat, and body leaning forward over the handlebars. A smile beams on his face despite his rapid bursts of air, cheeks and nose painted a rosy pink. 

It's deep in the winter of Tokyo, and Shoyo couldn't be happier - even if the air chills his bones and the memories of his earlier years eat away at his mind. Shoyo thinks the memories from then are even colder than the air around him, and those memories chill his heart. 

He admits that he misses his highschool years, greatly and consistently. He can still recall the taste of the alcohol on his lips and the warmth in his lower body, the feeling of gooseflesh that appeared on his flushed skin when he laughed. Shoyo remembers vividly the clatter as the ends of bottles hit against one another, the feeling of alcohol sloshing out and making his hands sticky. 

He wishes he could go back to that time, three years ago, and do it over again, but by keeping the group together like they had all promised. 

He hates the fact that they had drifted apart, and hates that he hasn't heard from them for three years. 

As he laughs to himself, the slightest chuckle in the dark cool of the night, he continues peddling, almost without a destination in mind. _And I hate myself for making that stupid pact _, he thinks, and whispers to the dark, because it's the only thing that hears him. Even if it doesn't respond, the night won't ever judge him for how he feels.  
-  
"Tadashi, can you work the night shift tomorrow? You're one of the best bartenders I've got, and the regulars love you." __

__"Hmm. My ass maybe," Tadashi sighs, scrubbing the alcohol from the bar counter, grimacing at how gross of a mess it is. "You want me to close?"_ _

__"Preferably," his boss chuckles, counting the money from the register. "The bar is bringing good business, and I couldn't risk losing it. Between you and me? Shit's starting to not match up in my books."_ _

__"The tips are good." Tadashi shrugs, spraying more disinfectant on the bar._ _

__"How would you feel if I asked you to be a dancer?"_ _

__"What? Like… a _stripper _?" The brunette turns to face his boss with wide eyes, lips drawn tightly together.___ _

____"No," Mitsuo chuckles, digging through the wad of cash with his thumbs. "Not stripper Tadashi, an _entertainer _. Half of the men that drink here are gay anyway, might as well put on a show, right?"___ _ _ _

______Tadashi laughs, wiping at the counter again. "Heh. No thanks, Mitsuo-San. I'll stick to working behind the counter."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Suit yourself. You're good looking, a shame you won't use it to your advantage." Tadashi watched the balding man disappear into the kitchen, still thumbing through the wad of bills in his hands, only to turn to face him again. "Be here tomorrow, same time, alright?" Tadashi watches him leave with a frown, before going back to his task of cleaning the bar._ _ _ _ _ _

______Within an hour he is done and closed, and leaves the Drunk Swallow with a cigarette between his teeth, a nasty habit he really should break. He lights the thing and fingers through his tips for night, frowning at the number._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Eight hours of that, and for what _?Tadashi scoffs, the taste of the cigarette sitting on his tongue. _Seventy bucks _?____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tadashi pockets the change and takes a drag from the cigarette, before exhaling and taking another. He fumbles his pockets for his car keys, slamming the door behind him. He eyes the neon lights above him with a frown, taking another hit from his cigarette in deep thought. The neon pink lights that read Drunk Swallow shut off as he blinks, and he sighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Shit." He curses, turning on the engine and backing out of the lot, but not before he finishes his cigarette and flicks the butt out of his car. He drums the wheel with his fingers, deep in thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tadashi hates how badly he needs the money, and decides he hates Mitsuo for even mentioning going from bartending to…. Entertaining, and hates that Tadashi didn't count his tips before he bragged about them to Mitsuo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Shit." He curses again, licking his lips and driving home in the dark, eyes hazy with tiredness, hands sticky from working with the alcohol, thankful that the night is the only thing that witnesses him biting his lip till it bleeds, trying not to let his tears fall. _Shit _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tadashi hates how badly he wants another cigarette, and blinks away his tears as best as he can, because the street lights begin to get blurry and he'll be damned if he goes home crying again. He hates how he's actually entertaining the thought of changing his area of work, and has another cigarette lit before he makes it completely into his apartment, inhaling and exhaling deeply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He smokes two more cigarettes following that, before he crashes on the couch in his work clothes, smelling of sweat and alcohol. Tadashi stares into the dark of his apartment, willing himself not to cry for the remainder of the night instead of sleeping.  
-  
"Fuck, you're good!" Kei rolls over on his back, sweat sticking to his naked flesh, exhaling deeply as he readjusts his glasses. The man next to him is breathing heavily, skin flush and hot, smirking at Kei. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Mmm." Kei hums, indifferent. "You should leave." He offers, wiping the sweat from his brow and running long fingers through blonde locks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The man rolls over, arms on either side of Kei, biting his lip and smirking devilishly. He kisses at his neck, nipping at white flesh with his teeth, and Kei sighs again. "One more, yeah? I mean, I could go more times than just once."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah, no." Kei says simply, looking up at the man and absolutely hating the fact he has a type._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Really? Let me top this time!" He huffs, breath hot against Kei's skin. "Let me fuck you how you fucked me, yeah?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Leave." Kei pushes the man off, sitting up from the bed with a frown. "Now. Out."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So, this is just a fuck and done?" The brunette has the audacity to look angry, pulling up his pants with his lips drawn tight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kei smirks. "Heh. That's all this was going to be, anyway." He offers, pulling his shirt over his head. "Next time, don't come thinking you'll get more than that. Only hurts you. Don't get so hopeful."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Fuck you, prick." The man flips him off as he leaves, angrily grabbing his belongings on the way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kei lays back in the bed again, eyes boring into the ceiling. "Yeah, fuck you too." Kei sighs, blinking heavily before he sits up from the bed again, the must of his room becoming too strong for him to sit comfortably. Kei pulls the sheets from the bed and tosses them in the washer, striping out of what little he has on and tossing it in with the sheets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kei makes sure the water in the shower burns the sweat from his skin, and frowns when it doesn't get hot enough. He scrubs his body raw, hating how the sex makes him feel afterwards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He hates how he sees hints of Yamaguchi in every dude he fucks, and hates that when it's over and he's alone, that he realizes the men have no resemblance to his ex-friend at all. He looks down at his hands, long fingers attached to wide, flat palms, and exhales deeply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He hates that he misses the feeling of the ball against his palms. _It was just a fucking club _. Kei thinks bitterly, although he knows that deep down it was more than that. The water burns his skin raw and he allows it too, the burning hot of it being something that keeps Kei feeling grounded.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kei stands in the shower for a while, allowing the heat from the water to nearly scald him. He stands there until the water sputters and the heat stops coming, and even then he sits on the edge of the tub, dripping water on the floor for an hour after that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He hates how numb it makes him feel, and hates that he feels nothing at all, only that he knows he'll probably do the same thing tomorrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________As long as he feels something in the heat of the moment when he fucks someone, that's enough…..right?  
-  
Tobio eyes his shaking fingers as he rolls the paper, eyebrows furrowed and concentrating heavily. He seals it and lights it afterwards, instantly feeling the calm wash over him as he inhales, the smoke filling his lungs. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He exhales and allows the haze to fit itself into the room, tossing his head back to take another hit from the joint. The shaking in his hands still after the third hit, the shakiness of his fingers ending just almost as abruptly as it had started._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Tobio hates that the joint is what stops the constant shaking in his hands, hands that used to always move only when he allowed them to, beautiful hands that sent the volleyball flying in high arcs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Tobio knows why his hands shake, and hates that he cannot willingly stop them from doing so, because he knows that he could have went somewhere with his skills in volleyball._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________His sister's death, on top of the grief of his grandfathers, had happened before his tremors began. The tremors had started weeks after his sister's funeral, and Tobio hated how he couldn't get the shakes under control._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lighting the joint every once and awhile stopped them, though, and it drastically helped his heightened feelings of anxiety, feelings that he only felt once he came down from the high._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Tobio finished the joint, putting out the little bit that was left in an ashtray. He smiled up at the ceiling, alone in the dark room, his mind and body feeling warm, feeling giddy now that his hands felt still._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He felt as if he could set the ball for hours, could still feel the ball just barely touch his fingertips, and could still imagine the blur of red that would spike the ball on the other side of the net with a satisfying smack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Tobio can imagine those eyes, wide and beaming, looking at him and declaring with such intensity - _One more _! He sees those eyes when he dreams and when he is high, and sees the jumping body when he feels the sensation of the ball against his fingers. His body feels warmer, and he knows that the joint is one hundred percent of the reason for that.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He'd give anything to set for Hinata again, to watch him soar high above the net and send the ball to the other side. Tobio knows he would give anything to feel the unyielding trust again, the idea that Hinata would make the point every time and that Tobio would bring him the ball each time. That makes him feel warmer and makes the high worth it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Tobio brings his still hands above his head, letting them fit perfectly together as if he were setting again. He sees the ball drop towards his fingers as he sets the air, and a satisfying "Whoosh!" passes through his lips. He smiles, even if it is small, and repeats the motion before he lowers his hands into his lap, still and unmoving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Wonderful," he sighs, smirking at the sensation of his breath against his lips. Tobio eventually dozes off, and in his dreams he watches Hinata jump around the court, hitting Tobio's perfect sets each time. In that dream, Tobio remembers distinctly that Hinata sends every ball straight into the gymnasium floor, before looking at Kageyama and smiling widely and shining, like it was the first time they correctly attempted their quick.  
-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful WolfWarrior01 <3.


End file.
